


Would you like a glass of wine, or maybe something stronger? (Or just warmer?)

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Brutus watched as Kane was sprawled out on the chair he called his own in their little flat, a carefree grin across his features as his fingers brushed the top of The Bishop, as he blew out a stream of smoke. Brutus compares Lucifer Kane to a cat a lot of the times, and it’s not very far off each time he does it. The other man is certainly like one, reclusive unless he wants attention, a little bitchy, but loyal to a fault. Brutus was on his own seat, just waiting to reach over and snag the water pipe for his own turn, but he’ll wait a bit because he’s just happy to watch the older man relax and sprawl out.
Relationships: Brutus Feels/Lucifer Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Would you like a glass of wine, or maybe something stronger? (Or just warmer?)

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short fic! I've missed writing these two, especially soft moments like this. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title of the fic is from Oliver Morris' Depression Funk album (Timestamp: 19:24-19:32) Because I've been listening to nothing but that album, the newest one titled "you live like this?", and finally the Kane and Feels S1 OST. Bought all three last night bc they deserve it! I highly recommend y'all give em a listen, I've had Depression Funk going on for so long lately, love it lots!

Brutus watched as Kane was sprawled out on the chair he called his own in their little flat, a carefree grin across his features as his fingers brushed the top of The Bishop, as he blew out a stream of smoke. Brutus compares Lucifer Kane to a cat a lot of the times, and it’s not very far off each time he does it. The other man is certainly like one, reclusive unless he wants attention, a little bitchy, but loyal to a fault. Brutus was on his own seat, just waiting to reach over and snag the water pipe for his own turn, but he’ll wait a bit because he’s just happy to watch the older man relax and sprawl out. 

“Are you going to have your turn?” Kane asks after another moment, lifting his head just enough to look at Brutus through half lidded, reddened eyes. The grin on his face is almost as intoxicating as what they were smoking, and Brutus couldn’t help but to grin right back at the man. 

“Just waiting, you seem like you wanna keep The Bishop near you.” Brutus looks down to where Kane was still touching the pipe. Kane simply laughs and lifts it up carefully and holds it out to the larger man. 

“Here. Take it.” And Brutus does, he takes it carefully from Kane and takes his own moment with it, not as long as Kane does, but still something that fills his lungs and will make him feel great in a little bit. He sets it back down on the floor, the little table a little too crowded for the thing right now. 

“Do you want anything Luce? Gonna get myself something to drink.” 

“A glass of wine will you? One from the closet, whatever oldest one you can find.” Lucifer simply waves his hands at Brutus and picks up the sketchbook from where it was laying flat on his chest and resumes… whatever the hell it was he was sketching in the damn thing. His Special Sketchbook for fun nights like this. 

“Wine? Nothing stronger?” He sees Kane make a face but not respond, so he guesses he has his answer. 

Brutus has to get out his phone to use as a light in the closet, the light in there burned out years ago and neither of them have cared enough to replace it. It takes a moment for him to find a bottle, something he’s seen Kane drink in the past, and he pulls it out and pours them both a drink. 

“Careful.” He says as he hands Kane the drink, watching the man sit up and sit more straight in the chair before taking a long sip and humming in a satisfied manner. 

“Good choice, good choice.” Kane sets the glass down on the table and stands up, pushing around the little table that separates him and Brutus in the apartment. He rolls up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing and stands in front of Brutus, hands on his hips. 

“Can I help you?” Brutus asks, tilting his head up only a little bit so that he can look at Kane. His hair was pushed back but still a little wild in the way it was laying against his head, a little strand falling on his forehead. There was also a bit of stubble coming in at his jaw, which Kane usually tried to keep up on and keep it shaved down, but because they were stuck inside during a blizzard, he spent more time researching anything he could find over doing a little task like shaving. 

“I wanna sit.” Lucifer nods to the chair where Brutus is sitting. 

“Well I’m not moving,” Brutus chuckles. “You have your own chair you just moved from.” Kane makes a face and it makes Brutus chuckle again. 

“I want to sit  _ with you _ .” Kane makes it clear this time, not that he needed to, Brutus already knew what the other man wanted. So Brutus reaches up and circles one hand around Kane’s wrist, large hand basically engulfing Lucifer’s thin wrist. He gives a good pull. Kane then tumbles forward, and Brutus is once again enamored by how light Lucifer Kane is. 

Yes Brutus is strong, yes Brutus is larger than Kane, larger than most people. But there’s something about Lucifer Kane, who is so small, both height and just skinny, who seems to be able to take up a room with his form whenever he wants to. It was something Brutus loved in Kane. How he took up space, just as Brutus liked to  _ not  _ take up space if he could prevent it.

Kane happily falls into Brutus’ lap, legs curling up and his head instantly moving to rest on Brutus’ broad shoulder. Feels puts one large hand spread out on Kane’s side like he knows the man loves, and Kane just cuddles up like a happy cat in his lap, if the man could purr, he’d probably be doing it now. 

Brutus brings his other hand up and runs his knuckles over Kane’s cheek, catching on the stubble there. He gets an idea in his head and cups Lucifer’s face in his large hand and pulls him into a slow kiss, slotting their mouths together. Brutus has never kissed Kane when he had this much stubble on his face, enjoys the drag of his against his own mouth. Knows it’s still different than the beard he has on his own face, that Kane loves so much. 

Lucifer makes a sound, happy and high in the back of his throat as he kisses Brutus back, a lazy grin once more coming across his lips as they break apart. And Brutus just dips back in again, this time giving him a little peck on the mouth. Once. Twice. Three times, before resting their foreheads together and just relaxing in one anothers space. Kane has his thin long fingers pressed against Brutus’ soft cheek, his eyes are closed, and his breathing is soft and warm against Brutus’ mouth. 

Oh how Brutus stupidly loves this man. Not stupidly, not really, but unexpectedly. Happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope you enjoyed my little fics, and as always you can find me @/transjonmartin on tumblr and @/HalfDryad on twitter. I'm Always open to talk and take little inbox requests for fics! Talk to me about this podcast or anything because I'm always down to talk about KaF!


End file.
